The Wu Family
by ohmichele
Summary: Chanyeol yakin dia pasti mirip ibunya. (maaf bila ada kesamaan judul karena judulnya mainstream banget.) warning: yaoi,exo crack couple,OOC. chanyeol, luhan, kriskai ,dll.


The Wu Family

Written by Oh Michele

Cast : Chanyeol,Luhan,Kai,Kris,dll.

Warning : cerita gajelas,yaoi,typo(s),OOC bgt,ngebingungin,dll.

Note:

Iseng-iseng suntuk malah jadinya beginian -_- bukannya lanjutin cerita lama malah jadi ini. Duh aku pengen nangis ga dapet pencerahan buat tamatin ffku huhuhuhu sedih bgt ;-; tapi semoga kalian terhibur dengan ff aneh yang out of character bgt ini -_- Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

Malam tak bertabur bintang. Dihapus kabut dan awan gelap. Sinar rembulan pun tampak samar. Namun masih membantu penerangan malam. Lolongan serigala adalah hal paling asing untuk perkotaan ini. Entahlah, tapi suasana benar-benar terasa mencekam.

Disana ada tuan besar. Namanya Suho. Tangannya menggenggam lembaran-lembaran bernilai. Lembaran tipis yang dapat membawamu pada kebahagiaan dunia. Pada kepuasan diri. Dia juga mengaku tak bisa hidup tanpa itu.

Suho terkejut di tempatnya duduk. Kegiatannya menghitung lembaran-lembaran itu terhenti karena dua lelaki yang tampak masih dibawah umur berdiri di depannya. Menatapnya dengan penuh kepuasan. Seperti menemukan yang dicari-cari selama ini.

"Oh Suho?"

Suara itu cukup keras dalam ruang yang sepi.

"Mau apa kalian?"

Suho jadi berdiri. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa penjagaan di kantornya jadi lemah? Sampai membiarkan bocah-bocah ini masuk.

Sementara lelaki dihadapannya tertawa. Meremehkan. Menganggap orang di depannya tidak lebih bodoh dari tikus yang terkena jebakan.

Ia mengeluarkan pistol. Dan saat itu juga Suho menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau? Wu?"

"Benar."

Kemudian yang paling manis mengeluarkan pistol miliknya.

"Aku datang untuk membunuhmu Oh."

.

.

.

.

Bukan ladang juga bukan bukit yang indah. Dia berdiri seorang diri. Merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Dia sering datang kemari. Hanya untuk mengatakan sebuah kata yang tak berguna. Sebuah penyesalan dalam diri . Yang tak akan berarti meskipun kau berbicara beratus kali pada batu itu. Dalam hidupnya dia merasa, dia tidak pernah menjadi orang baik. Tapi terkadang dia juga menyadari, bahwa ada yang lebih buruk darinya. Monster itu…..

"Sudah kuduga kau datang kemari."

Sebuah suara yang paling dibencinya. Dia bungkam. Tak berniat merespon apa-apa.

"Kau masih menyesal?"

Tangannya semakin mencengkeram tanah dibawahnya.

Dia akhirnya bicara. "Harusnya kau yang menyesal!"

Bentakannya tak berarti apapun. Lawannya malah tertawa.

"Aku membunuhnya untukmu Chanyeol."

Dan lelaki bernama Chanyeol itu makin terbakar. "Baekhyun mencintaimu Luhan! Kau sadar?"

"Dan aku juga mencintai anjingku yang kau bunuh!" Luhan ikut berteriak.

"Aku membunuh anjingmu karena aku tak mau membunuh orang yang kucintai. Kau pikir aku semudah itu membunuh Jimmy? Aku juga menyayanginya! Dan mengapa kita memiliki ayah gila yang memberi ujian sesulit ini!"

Luhan terdiam. Yah mau bicara pun sulit jika keadaan sudah begini.

"Tapi kau malah membunuh Baekhyun untukku. Terima kasih. Kau terlalu baik untuk melakukan hal yang paling ku hindari. Aku lebih manusiawi membunuh anjing yang bisa kau dapatkan lagi di toko."

Sekarang Luhan memegangi mulutnya. Dia hendak tertawa tapi melihat wajah Chanyeol yang begitu serius dia jadi agak canggung. Ah adiknya ini terlalu mengedepankan perasaan. Kenyataannya di keluarga mereka hal yang disebut cinta,sayang,kepercayaan,manusiawi adalah hal paling aneh dan tidak ada. Seperti ibu yang memperkosa anaknya. Bukankah itu aneh?

"Dengar Yeol, aku memang tidak manusiawi dan kau sudah tau itu."

Mati-matian Luhan menahan tawanya. Sementara adiknya mengeluarkan aura kebencian.

"Dan apa bedanya Baekhyun dan anjingku? Kau bilang aku bisa mendapatkan yang seperti Jimmy di toko manapun, sementara kau juga bisa mendapatkan yang seperti Baekhyun di dunia sebesar ini."

Chanyeol makin geram. Ia mengeluarkan pistolnya dan di arahkan pada kepala Luhan.

Luhan hanya terkejut. Kemudian langsung tersenyum kembali.

"Apa kau mau membunuhku?"

Tangan Chanyeol agak bergetar.

"Apa kau mampu membunuhku?"

Chanyeol memejamkan mata. Hendak menarik pelatuk benda itu.

Namun.

Dia tidak bisa.

"Kau menang."

Mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, Luhan menyeringai. Dia sudah tau. Terlalu hafal dengan adiknya.

"Lebih baik kita cepat pulang karna Baba sudah menunggu."

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sering sekali berpikir. Apa yang dia lakukan selalu di pikirkan. Entah itu sebab atau akibatnya. Berbeda dengan Luhan. Luhan itu sesukanya. Asal saja. Yang penting dia tidak merugikan keluarganya.

Kalau boleh jujur mental Chanyeol masih seperti anak-anak. Selembut mantel bulu ratu Inggris. Walaupun sering membunuh orang tapi tetap saja dia masih muda. Kadang dia juga suka memikirkan yang aneh-aneh. Seperti bila orang yang dibunuhnya akan menghantuinya, mengikutinya kemana-mana. Ah dia tidak bisa membayangkan berapa puluh orang yang akan mengikutinya. Tapi keuntungan juga kalau Baekhyun mungkin suatu hari akan menghantuinya. Dia rindu sekali dengan namja itu.

Selain itu kadang Chanyeol juga mengira-ngira. Apa hidupnya akan lebih baik jika ia ikut ibunya. Orang yang tak pernah Chanyeol temui seumur hidup. Lebih tepatnya tak pernah dia ingat. Ibunya pergi saat ia masih bayi. Beruntunglah Luhan sudah pernah melihat ibu mereka. Dan saat kecil Luhan suka sekali menceritakan tentang ibunya dengan sengaja pada Chanyeol. Ingin membuat adiknya iri.

"Kau tau tidak? Mama sangat manis,perhatian,lembut,dan baik hati. Kau tau tidak? Ah iya aku lupa kau tak pernah bertemu Mama."

Dan Luhan akan tertawa setelahnya. Itu membuat Chanyeol membenci Luhan sejak awal.

"Aku pernah membaca buku harian Chanyeol sewaktu di sekolah dasar."

Kalimat Luhan membuat Chanyeol melotot. Sekarang mereka sedang di ruang tamu. Bersama Sulli. Tunangan Chanyeol yang sama tidak jelasnya dengan Luhan.

"Benarkah Lu? Ceritakan padaku apa isinya?"

Kali ini Sulli kegirangan. Seperti fans yang menemukan fakta baru tentang idolanya. Tapi jangan salah. Sulli yang menggemaskan itu adalah anak pemilik perusahaan senjata. Serigala berbulu domba. Dan dia mirip Luhan. Jadi Chanyeol suka bertanya-tanya. Mengapa ayahnya tak menjodohkan Sulli dengan Luhan saja?

"Dia ini seperti perempuan kan hahaha mana ada laki-laki menulis buku harian."

Luhan dan Sulli tertawa terbahak. Chanyeol makin kesal.

"Aku koreksi ucapanmu. Menulis buku harian adalah tugas sekolahku!"

Tidak ada yang peduli pada ucapan Chanyeol.

"Hahaha dan ada yang membuatku tertarik. Dia bilang dia membenciku sampai ingin bunuh diri. Dia ingin ikut Mama saja."

Luhan menarik nafas. Menghentikan tawa sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kali ini dia hanya tersenyum.

"Dan sepertinya kau salah Yeol. Mama tak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Hah? Apa maksudnya?

.

.

.

.

Lelaki itu keluar dari mobil mewahnya. Menyisir rambutnya sedikit. Padahal sudah rapi. Tapi dia ingin terlihat lebih baik sore ini. Wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi. Dia juga terkadang serba salah. Ingin tersenyum malah jadi menyeringai. Jadi dia memilih diam tanpa ekspresi.

Dibukanya pintu restoran itu. Dia berjalan sendiri. Anak buahnya menunggu di luar. Sebenarnya dia juga tak perlu pengamanan yang terlalu berlebihan. Toh kalau ada musuh dia bisa menghadapinya sendiri.

Langkahnya terhenti. Menemukan apa yang dia cari. Ada seorang namja manis sedang duduk di salah satu meja. Yang tak menyadari kehadirannya atau memang tak peduli? Bibirnya tertarik untuk mengukir sebuah senyum yang tampak seperti seringai.

"Sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu."

Namja itu meletakkan gelasnya. Kemudian menatap lelaki itu.

"Kau benar. Lama sekali ya Tuan Wu."

"Panggil Kris saja seperti biasa." Ucap Kris sedikit membenarkan.

"Ehem. Ada urusan apa kau tiba-tiba kembali kemari Jongin?"

Namja bernama Jongin itu tersenyum. "Ada urusan apa? Ada urusan apa ya kau bilang….." Tangannya makin erat menggenggam gelas kaca di meja.

"Kau pasti tahu suamiku meninggal. Lalu kemarin kakak suamiku, Suho juga meninggal. Bukankah ada yang janggal tuan Kris?"

Dia mencoba tersenyum dan Kris masih tenang-tenang saja.

"Kau tahu Kris aku tak pernah suka basa-basi. Jadi sebenarnya apa maumu?" Jongin mulai tersulut melihat Kris yang diam tak bergeming.

"Karena aku sangat mengenalmu, maka dari itu aku menunggumu untuk tidak berbasa-basi."

Kris menyamankan posisi duduknya. Tatapannya tak setajam tadi.

"Aku tau kau yang membunuh mereka dan-"

"Jadilah istriku lagi."potong Kris cepat sebelum Jongin melanjutkan ucapannya. Yah dia sudah tidak mau basa-basi lagi.

Suasana menjadi hening. Jongin masih terkejut dan memilih diam. Dalam hatinya terus mengumpat betapa brengseknya mantan suaminya itu.

"Jadilah istriku lagi. Kau tau, aku mungkin mencintaimu."ucap Kris. Dahinya berkerut, seperti berpikir. Memikirkan kata yang pas. Tapi setelah kalimat itu keluar dia malah merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri. Dahinya makin berkerut.

Sementara Jongin malah tertawa meremehkan. "Sejak kapan seorang Wu mengucapkan kata cinta?"

Kris mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Sudah 16 tahun dan mantan istrinya ini tetap si manis yang licik, pemarah, dan suka menyangkal. Mungkin butuh waktu untuk mendapatkannya kembali.

"Baiklah, mungkin kau tak percaya padaku. Tapi apa kau tak merindukan Luhan dan Chan-"

**DORR**

Peluru itu melesat disampingnya. Sedikit mengenai rambut Kris. Mungkin ada 10 helai yang jatuh. Kris agak terkejut dengan ini. Tidak memperhitungkan sebelumnya. Ah mungkin dia melupakan satu poin penting. Namja dihadapannya ini adalah mantan istrinya. Mantan istri bos mafia.

"Jangan libatkan nama mereka dengan urusan ini!"

Lukisan yang tadinya tergantung indah, terjatuh dengan peluru di tengahnya. Semua mata tertuju pada meja itu. Suasana jadi agak berbeda. Orang-orang berbisik-bisik. Tidak berani bicara tapi hasrat ingin menggunjing sungguh tinggi. Mereka tau persis siapa yang ada di meja itu.

Kris berdiri dari duduknya. Membersihkan sedikit pundaknya dari helaian rambut yang jatuh. Kemudian dia berbalik menatap orang-orang yang ada di restoran itu. Ia membungkuk sopan. Hal yang tidak pernah dilakukannya seumur hidup.

"Maaf. Istriku sedang marah. Emosinya memang tidak bisa dikendalikan. Jadi, silahkan lanjutkan makan kalian."

.

.

.

.

"Baba kita mau kemana?"

Luhan berlagak manis. Selalu seperti ini saat ayahnya datang. Membuat Chanyeol muak saja. Anak itu pintar sekali mencari muka.

"Kita akan ke pesta."jawab Kris yang tak seperti biasanya memilih pakaian yang akan dipakainya sendiri. Biasanya disiapkan oleh stylist khusus.

"Oh. Apakah membunuh orang?"

Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Seperti membunuh itu hal yang benar-benar ringan.

Chanyeol jadi sedikit menyadari sesuatu. Melihat ayahnya dan Luhan dia jadi berpikir, bukankah harusnya dia juga memiliki darah dingin seorang pembunuh? Seorang _Wu_. Tapi mengapa dia berbeda ya? Apa mungkin Chanyeol ini anak pungut? Ah tidak. Dia pasti mirip dengan ibunya.

"Tidak nak. Akan ada kejutan disana." Kris tersenyum yang lagi-lagi seperti menyeringai.

Dan Luhan selalu senang. Saat ayahnya tersenyum seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja."

Chanyeol menabrak orang. Dan berita baiknya dia juga menumpahkan minuman pada pakaian orang itu. Sepertinya hari ini menjadi hari yang sial. Sebagai seorang Wu harusnya dia tidak ceroboh begini.

"Ah. Tidak apa-apa."

Namja itu tersenyum ramah pada Chanyeol. Membuatnya jadi sedikit terkejut.

_Astaga manis sekali._

Sadarlah Chanyeol kau ini ada dimana.

"Umma!"

"Taemin sayang kemari!"

Kemudian ada namja kecil yang yah mungkin umurnya tujuh tahun berlari ke arah namja manis itu.

Oh jadi dia sudah punya anak.

Chanyeol sangat menyayangkan. Padahal wajahnya masih tampak muda.

Loh? Tunggu?

Apa Chanyeol tertarik padanya? Tidak. Tidak. Dia menggeleng kuat. Dia saja masih lima belas tahun. Masa iya tertarik pada orang tua. Atau mungkin ini efek tak pernah bertemu sosok seorang ibu. Ah mungkin benar. Ah Chanyeol jadi sedih.

.

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan Luhan memperhatikan gerak-gerik adiknya sambil tertawa pelan.

"Dasar bodoh."gerutunya.

Tiba-tiba namja manis yang sedang menggendong anak kecil berjalan menuju ke arah Luhan. Melihat itu Luhan diam-diam tersenyum.

"Apa kabar?"

Namja itu menghentikan langkah saat mendengar ucapan Luhan. Tepat disampingnya. Mereka tidak saling menatap.

"Baik sekali. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tentu saja sama baiknya. Aku sudah lama sekali menunggu hari ini." Luhan menarik sudut bibirnya.

Namja itu tertawa pelan. "Aku pikir kau sudah lupa padaku seper-"

"Aku tak sebodoh Chanyeol."

"Ya. Aku tahu."

Luhan tersenyum. Kali ini senyum yang begitu ringan. Memperlihatkan sosok kekanakannya yang tidak dibuat-buat. Yang tidak seperti perkiraan Chanyeol.

"Jadi aku harus memanggil anda apa sekarang?"

Namja itu tertawa. "Kau harusnya tahu kan? Untuk apa bertanya?"

Luhan makin tersenyum. Lebih lebar lagi.

"Mama?"

.

.

.

.

"Hey Yeol, bukankah namja itu manis?" Luhan menyikut lengan Chanyeol yang mau tidak mau akhirnya mengikuti arah tunjuk Luhan.

Oh….. namja yang tadi.

"Ya. Tapi dia sudah punya anak."

Luhan mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Seperti baru mendapat informasi.

"Kalau aku jadi kau sih. Kalau tertarik ya kejar saja walaupun banyak rintangan tak jadi masalah."

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. Hey bagaimana Luhan bisa

**Pukk**

Luhan menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Kita ini kan sedarah. Kau tahu kan yang orang sebut dengan ikatan batin?"

Hah? Sejak kapan Luhan jadi konyol begini.

"Aku tidak mau punya ikatan batin denganmu!"

"Tapi kau benar menyukainya kan?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Sebenarnya bukan suka yang Chanyeol rasakan. Tapi perasaan lain. Yang Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu apa itu. Tapi kalau dia jelaskan pada Luhan pasti akan jadi bahan tertawaan.

"Ya. Sedikit."

Jawab Chanyeol seadanya. Cuma ingin mengakhiri perbincangan tidak penting ini.

Luhan mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian dia tarik lengan baju Kris yang ada disebelahnya.

"Baba! Baba! Chanyeol menyukai namja itu."

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakaukan?!"

"_Aduh Luhan bodoh! Apa sih maunya? Kalau Baba marah bagaimana?" _

Chanyeol melotot pada Luhan.

Walaupun tak sampai dibunuh tapi didiamkan oleh Kris itu lumayan juga. Sepertinya rumah tidak pakai AC pun rasanya sudah dingin.

"Iya. Nanti kita akan bertemu dengannya."ucap Kris tersenyum lebar-yang terkesan menakutkan-pada Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol sedikit merinding. Ada apa dengan ayahnya itu…

.

.

.

.

Kenapa Chanyeol jadi gugup ya. Ah namja itu berjalan ke arahnya. Rasanya dia ingin ke kamar kecil. Aduh perasaan aneh apa ini?

"Kris."

Loh namja ini kenal dengan ayahnya?

"Jongin, aku sudah membawa mereka."ucap Kris tersenyum.

"_Hah membawa apa? Apa sedang transaksi jual beli senjata?"_

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menerka-nerka.

"Ya. Aku juga sudah membawa Taemin."

Chanyeol menatap mereka kebingungan. Orang-orang disekitarnya ini sudah saling tersenyum. Sementara matanya masih bergerak-gerak.

"Luhan apa kau sudah member salam?"

"Tentu saja sudah Baba."

"Kalau begitu Yeol?"

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Yeol?"

"Ya Baba?"

"Beri salam pada ibumu."

"APA?"

Semuanya langsung tertawa melihat keterkejutan Chanyeol. Bahkan anak umur tujuh tahun itu.

"Hey jagoan apa kau lupa padaku hm?"

"Jadi kau… ibuku?"

Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ah senyumnya begitu menyejukkan. Khas seorang ibu. Dia yakin sekarang. Dia pasti mirip ibunya.

"Mama aku mau dipeluk!"

Luhan tiba-tiba merengek. Membuat Chanyeol sebal. Ah sial dia ingin bermanja duluan!

"Sini Lu."

Jongin sudah melebarkan tangannya menyambut Luhan. Kemudian Luhan berlari dan…

**Cring**

Itu suara dua benda tajam yang bertabrakan.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Untuk sejenak dia tidak mau memikirkan yang aneh-aneh. Tapi tetap saja yang muncul diotaknya adalah yang aneh-aneh.

"Wah ternyata Mama tidak berubah."ucap Luhan sambil menunjukkan smirknya.

Pisau ditangannya kembali disimpan disaku.

Jongin tersenyum yang tidak lagi seperti malaikat. Menyeringai tepatnya.

"Tentu saja sayang."

Pisau Jongin dimasukkan juga dalam saku.

"Pasal 21 keluarga Wu. Jangan percaya pada siapapun termasuk istrimu,suamimu,ibumu,ayahmu,bahkan anakmu sekalipun."

Chanyeol menganga semakin lebar. Ah tidak. Mengapa ibunya begini.

Kemudian dia melirik anak berusia tujuh tahun disampingnya yang hanya diam.

"Sepertinya hanya tinggal-"

"Apa dia adikku Mama?" pekik Luhan.

Jongin mengangguk. "Ya. Dia anakku dan Sehun."

Mendengar nama Sehun, Kris berdehem disampingnya. Dan Jongin langsung menyikut dan membisikinya.

"Kita bisa membuat lagi yang lebih banyak setelah ini."

Kemudian Kris diam. Menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Ah tidak baik seperti ini. Wibawanya bisa jatuh di depan anak-anak.

Sementara Luhan langsung mendekati Taemin. Buru-buru Chanyeol menjauhkannya.

"Hey ada apa?"Luhan menatap Chanyeol jengkel.

"Jangan meracuninya. Dia masih kecil."

Luhan memeletkan lidah. "Biar saja! Hey adik kecil aku kakakmu. Kau mau pisau?"

Taemin membuang muka. Membuat Chanyeol hampir tertawa lepas sebelum

"Untuk apa kau menawariku pisau? Aku sudah punya!"ujarnya sambil membuka jas hitam miliknya.

Chanyeol menganga. Ada pisau,pistol,dan benda tajam lainnya.

Kali ini Luhan yang tertawa lepas. Sungguh jahat.

Dalam hati Chanyeol meratapi nasib. Bagaimana kehidupannya kedepan? Bagaimana masa depannya? Dan dia kembali bertanya-tanya…

SEBENARNYA DIA INI ANAK SIAPA?

.

.

.

.

**END**

Ga jelas banget kan? HAHAHAHAHA ya emang -_- entah pikiran udah abstrak bgt sampe jadinya ya begini. Tiba-tiba kepikiran Kai kalo senyum kaya Chanyeol dibeberapa foto. Terus Chanyeol tingginya sama kaya Kris. Kalo Luhan sih aku suka kebayang kalo punya anak sama Kris pasti jadinya Luhan wkwkwkwk (bayangan apaan nih). Yah walaupun jelek tapi saya harap masih ada yang suka. Jangan lupa review ya teman ^^


End file.
